A Tamers Christmas
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Five years after the Digimon left, Life continued for the tamers. But this christmas the monster makers have a gift they'll never forget! Yaoi. TakatoHenry KentaKazu. Rating updated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I posted this story way back at Christmas 2005. I have had several people bug me over the years, But this year, 5 years later, I WILL have this finished. I'm hoping that in 5 years I've matured as a writer, so I have decided before I update to re-edit what's here. I am changing facts that were in before, to make a better ending, at least that's the plan.

Chapter 1

Takato sat in Guilmon's old hide out. He was slightly cold because it was winter. But this didn't bother him. He always came by at least once a week.

Takato was not a normal 17 year old. five years before, he and his friends became Digimon Tamers. Everyone else missed his or her partner, but Takato was different. It was deeper than that.

"It's just like Mr. Mizuno said" Takato said to himself "Guilmon is a part of me, because I created him."

Takato got up to leave but first, he peeked down the hole Guilmon had dug.

Takato saw the portal, like he was making sure it was still there. He was holding on to the promise he had made to Guilmon. He remembered the day he dug it up, and many other memories started flooding back to him.

"I still promise boy." Takato said in the direction of the portal, and sadly left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where is he?" Rika asked annoyed. "He's a half hour late!"

"I bet I know where he is." Henry said. Everyone looked at him.

"Where?"

Henry shook his head. "I promised him I'd never tell anyone."

The tamers had planned to eat together at the local Pizza shop. They were all there, besides Ai and Mako, who were too young at the time to remember too much. Same with Suzie. It was basically for the group that did the most and went to the digital world, Henry, Rika, Kenta, Kazu, Ryo, and Jeri. They were all there, except Takato.

Jeri looked down. "Maybe something bad happened..."

Jeri had mostly recovered from losing Leomon, but not completely. She was cheery a lot of the time, but whenever something slightly bad happened, she went into paranoia mode, always thinking the worst happened.

Then Takato walked through the door.

"About time you got here chummily!" Kazu said. "Where you been?"

Takato had on a huge smile. Henry could tell though that it was a fake smile. No doubt he had went to the hideout, and he was definitely hiding his sadness.

"Oh just got delayed! I'm here now!"

They had already ordered, but Henry knew what he wanted and ordered for him.

Since the Digimon left them, Takato and Henry were inseparable. They were best friends and knew everything about each other... well... Almost...

Kenta and Kazu announced that they were going out a year before that. NO ONE  
was surprised.

And Rika finally admitted that she had feelings for Ryo, and started dating him.

After the meal the tamers continued to talk about things.

"So Henry," Kenta asked, "Are you still mad at your dad?" Takato kicked  
Kenta under the table.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Its called Tacked," Ryo said. "Don't bother him about his personal life."

Henry had a face full of sadness when he was asked that. Henry forgave his dad to a point. Henry understood that it was between Terriermon or humanity, and knew his dad made the right choice. Still... he missed Terriermon every day.

Henry stood up. "I think I'm going to go home now..."

Everyone looked angrily at Kenta. "Nice going." Kazu said.

Henry got up and walked to the door.

Takato was worried about Henry. "I'm going to go too... see you guys."

And with that he was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Takato didn't have to go far to find Henry, he was outside on a bench  
looking at the stars, and thinking about Terriermon. Takato quietly walked  
over and sat beside him.

Henry was Takato's best friend. But there was more there. Takato figured out  
a year before this that he was gay. He had deep feelings for Henry, but  
Takato didn't want to ruin the friendship so, incase Henry hated him for it,  
Takato was happy to stay friends.

"I'm sorry about that," Takato said.

"It's not your fault." Henry turned to Takato. "You were late because you went  
to the hideout didn't you?"

Takato nodded. "I miss him. I feel like I'm missing a part of me. I know that  
sounds stupid.."

"No." Henry stopped him. "We were all strongly bonded with our Digimon, but  
your bond was definitely the strongest. I've tried to forgive my dad for  
separating us but.. Now he seems to be spending all his time at work and  
ignoring us. It feels like I'm getting mad at him all over again."

Takato looked at him sadly. "Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

'Wrap your arms around me and hold me.'

That was what Henry wanted to say, but knew he couldn't. Henry loved Takato  
but didn't know how he would react, so kept quiet.

"Just keep being my friend Takato. That's enough."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Takato was on his way to school and ran into Kenta and  
Kazu.

"Hey.." Kenta started nervously. "Are you mad at me?"

Takato frowned. "Well I'm not exactly happy with you."

They arrived at school just in time.

Their teacher stood up.

"Class I have an announcement."

Takato froze. What now? Pop Quiz?

"I assume you all know this is your last day before Christmas Vacation.."

Takato looked at the calendar. 'Really? How did I miss that!'

"..But due to problems in the plumbing, the school has decided to give the  
students a third week off.."

Everyone started screaming in excitement.

"School will resume January 8th."

Everyone cheered and did no work the rest of the day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Janyu sat at his desk working desperately on his newest project. Not just  
him, but so were the rest of the monster makers.

"How are those figures coming Dolphin?" Janyu asked.

"They're coming along fine. I think this plan of yours just might work."

"It has too. I can't stand that Henry hates me. This is my only chance to make up for it."

And so the monster makers continued working.

TBC


	2. Last Second Shopping

Chapter 2: Last Second Shopping (Edited!)

It was Christmas Eve. The Tamers, not having very much money, decided just to do gifts for one person. Rika and Ryo would buy for each other, as would Kenta and Kazu. Takato and Henry, because of how good of friends they were, bought for each other as well. And Finally, Jeri bought for Suzie and Henry helped Suzie pick something out for Jeri. Then Christmas afternoon, they would all meet at Rika's house and exchange their gifts. They all had their shopping done. Except… Takato was still deciding what to get Henry.

Takato had thought about this a lot. He wanted to get something nice for the one he secretly loved. But what? A ring? Takato giggled at the thought. 'No. Something not so obvious.'

He thought about it, and headed to Radio shack.

'I don't know why I didn't think about this before.' He thought to himself as he made his way to the counter.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes I was wondering how much that 250 GB external hard drive costs?"

"10,000 Yen."

Takato cringed. That was a lot of money. He didn't know if he should go through with it.

Takato looked down and thought he'd try somewhere else and turned to the door. On the there was an two adds. He looked at the first one, which was an iPod. Above it, it said: "Henry wants this."

Takato giggled to himself and then looked to the other add. It was a Sirius radio. Takato looked above it and couldn't believe what he saw: "Takato wants this."

Takato's jaw dropped. Out of all the names in Japan, those were the two they used? Was that a sign?

Takato smile widened. 'Maybe it was a sign… a sign that we're meant to be together!'

And with that, Takato walked back over to the counter and got the drive for Henry.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Takato's parents were making Christmas dinner for them. Takato, in his bedroom, could smell the wonderful food that they were cooking. But his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about Guilmon… or Henry. He wrapped Henry's present, and sat it aside. Just then Takato's dad walked in.

"Hey Takato."

He looked up at his dad and tried to force a smile.

"You miss him don't you?"

Takato's jaw dropped.

"Is it that obvious?"

His dad smiled.

"It's okay. You were very close to Guilmon. And it's the Holidays. I almost made Guilmon Bread for dinner, but I wasn't sure how you would take it."

Takato nodded, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Dinner won't be ready for an hour… why don't you go… to the park?"

Takato looked stunned. Did he know he visited the hideout?

But Takato nodded and headed out to the park. As he walked he saw Guilmon everywhere… remembered things about his friend and the things they did together. As he walked past the playground, he could see him and Guilmon sitting on top. He could hear their conversation like it was being said right then.

He finally got to the hide out… but the gate was open.

"Could it be…?"

Takato thought maybe Guilmon miraculously returned and ran up the steps… but it was… Henry.

Henry was sitting down with his back to Takato and didn't see him.

"Henry?"

Henry jumped up and faced Takato. Takato could see he was upset.

"Henry… are you okay?"

"No." Henry said sadly. "I miss Terriermon so much! I know I should be giving over it…"

"No!" Takato said. "WE were very close with our partners… and we can't just forget them."

At that point in time, Henry hugged Takato. Henry kept talking about how much he missed Terriermon, but Takato didn't hear him. All he knew was, Henry was hugging him.

Henry pulled away and had on a weak smile. Takato smiled back at him.

Then Takato had an idea.

"Henry, why don't you come to my house for dinner?"

Henry smiled wide.

"Thank you so much Takato, but no, I don't want to impose your family."

Takato looked down and frowned. Henry hugged him again.

"Thanks for the invite."

"Are you sure you don't want to come? I know my family wouldn't mind."

Henry smiled at him. 'Dinner with the guy I love… and his parents?'

"It IS tempting… but no."

"Okay… I better be going then. Are you going to be okay?"

Henry smiled and hugged him one more time.

As they started to separate… Henry's lips made contact with Takato's skin. Henry looked beat red. Takato had no idea what to do.

To Be Continued!


	3. Merry Christmas Tamers!

Chapter 3: Merry Christmas Tamers! (Edited!)

Takato looked at Henry with a smile.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Henry blushed hard. "Because I love you!"

Takato smiled and walked over getting ready to kiss him back….

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Henry woke up with a start.

"Damn it." He thought to himself. "It was only a dream. I wish I could tell him… why I kissed him."

Henry sat up and looked around. It WAS Christmas…. Maybe he should just tell him.

xXxXxXxXx

Takato sat in his bed. It was the happiest time of the year… but all he could think about was Guilmon… and Henry. He slowly felt his cheek.

"Did he really kiss me?"

Takato then got up and walked to the door. He knew his parents were already up waiting for him. "Maybe… I'll tell him today."

xXxXxXxXxXx

By 9am all the Tamers were awake and had gifts. They all got what they wanted. But they all couldn't wait to be with the other Tamers. They looked over their gifts but mostly, they were just itchy to get to Rika's.

Finally it was Time for the party.

XXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe you got that card Kenta! You have to trade with me!"

That was the first thing Takato heard when he opened Rika's door.

"No way Kazu!" Kenta said sternly. "I wanted it too!"

Kazu looked around to make sure no adults were around and whispered, "But you're my boyfriend! You're supposed to love me."

Kenta playfully slapped Kazu.

"I'm not as gullible as I once was. That won't work, I know you'll still love me even if I don't give it to you!"

Kazu folded his arms.

"Some things never change." Takato heard from behind him. It was Henry. Takato could do nothing but smile at him.

Rika stepped in and broke the silence. "Merry Christmas you two!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Rika." Henry said, Takato was still smiling.

"Merry Christmas!" Suzie said as she busted through the door, along with Janyu. Henry's smile went away. Takato noticed that and motioned for Henry to come with him in another room.

"Are you going to be okay Henry?" Takato asked him.

"I don't know anymore. I should have forgiven him by now."

"It will just take time, Henry. I'm sure you will forgive him someday."

Henry smiled at him. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my best friend!" Takato thought to himself, 'I should tell him. We're alone, and… I just should."

"Thank you Takato."

"There is another reason Henry."

Henry's smile widened. "Really?"

"Yes. Henry… I…"

"Hey you guys!" Rika jumped out of nowhere. Both of them wanted to yell at her.

"Everyone is here now! They are already exchanging presents, come on!"

So they sadly followed Rika back out to the living room.

Kenta and Kazu exchanged card packs. But Kenta refused to let go of the one Kazu wanted.

Ryo got Rika a pair of Diamond earrings.

Rika got Ryo a new outfit.

"Oops." Takato giggled. "I guess we missed everyone else."

"Well, come over here and I'll give you my present." Henry said and they walked over to the floor.

They handed each other their gifts.

"You go first Takato."

Takato nodded and slowly opened the present.

Takato couldn't believe his eyes.

"Actually.. I taped them myself."

Takato looked up.

"You took the time to do this?"

Henry nodded smiling. "I knew how much you would enjoy this."

It was every episode of Digimon.

Takato was trying not to cry. He couldn't believe Henry did this for him.

"Open yours."

Henry was completely stunned.

"Takato… how… this… had to have been a lot of money… how did you..?"

Takato smiled. "I would spend all the money in the world to make you happy."

"But.. why?"

Just then, Janyu stood up.

"Okay everyone, I have something to tell you all."

Everyone turned his or her attention to him.

"I know that I have made you all very sad with what I did, how you were separated from your partners. So this Christmas I have prepared something to make up for it."

They all looked at each other confused.

"Me and the monster makers, have been working hard to create this.. And we have succeeded. Tomorrow morning, you will all go to Takato's hide out in the park. All except Suzie, I'm sorry, but your mom and I thought it would be better if you didn't go. But the rest of you will go."

Henry looked confused. "Dad… where are we going?"

"The Digital World."

Everyone was shocked, how could they go?

"But how would we get back?" Takato asked.

"That's what the monster makers and I were working on. We made another Arc. It will appear two weeks from tomorrow, you will have two weeks there."

No one could believe it. Except one person…

"Why can't I go see Lopmon? Or Terriermon?"

Janyu sighed. "Your too young Suzie. I have talked to all of your parents and your all welcome to go."

Finally it hit them. Takato jumped up. "I'm going to see Guilmon?"

Janyu smiled. "Your parents are baking Guilmon bread as we speak!"

Takato, not thinking, hugged Henry. "You get to see Terriermon again!"

Everyone was hugging someone, and they all started crying. Jeri, started crying for a different reason.

"I can't go." Jeri said. Takato walked over to her. "Why not Jeri?"

"Because, you get to see Guilmon and Henry gets to see Terriermon and Rika gets to see Renamon, and on and on… I don't get to see Leomon… he's gone."

"I'm sorry Jeri."

As everyone was celebrating, Janyu walked over to Henry.

"Do you still hate me son?"

Henry humped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I never hated you dad. But I can completely forgive you now. Thank you, for doing this for us."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. DigiPort Open!

Chapter 4 (Edit!)

The next morning, Takato woke up early. He could not contain his excitement about seeing his friend. He had also decided he was going to tell Henry about his feelings the next time they were alone together. Takato had never before been so happy to pack! He was folding his clothes and putting them nicely in a suitcase. He knew it wouldn't be that much longer until he would see Guilmon.

X x x x x x

Henry was up that early too. He wanted to play with his gift a little bit more. 'I can't believe Takato spent this much money on me! Why would he do that? Is it possible he feels the same way?' He kept thinking about it until it was time for him to go, unlike Takato, he had already packed.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It was a half hour before they were to meet, and Takato couldn't help it anymore, he had to tell him, so he got on his phone and dialed Henry's number.

"Hello?" Henry awnserd. Takato smiled hearing his sweet voice. He stood nervously thinking about what was about to happen.

"Hi Henry," Takato spoke. "It's Takato."

Henry smiled widely on his end.

"Good morning Takato. Are you excited?"

"Excited? That's nowhere near the word. I GET TO SEE GUILMON TODAY! AND YOU GET TO SEE TERRIERMON!"

Henry couldn't help but be a bit teary eyed thinking about everything. To see Terriermon, was like a dream come true. Just one other dream to go.

"But Henry," Takato said, "I need to talk to you about something. Would you mind meeting me at the hideout early?"

Henry's heart skipped a beat. Something to talk about? Could it be...?

"Yeah sure, I'll be right over!" Henry hung up the phone and gathered his belongings to take with him and went to tell his parents and sister goodbye.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Takato found his parents and told them he was leaving early. Takato's mother hugged him and started crying. His father looked at him proudly smiled.

"You be careful son!" His mother said. "And don't forget to come home in one peice!"

Takato rolled his eyes. "Yes mom."

Takato's father stepped forward.

"Takato, I have a present."

And with that, he presented Takato with a loaf of Guilmon bread.

Just then it hit him. That's right, Takato finally realized it. He was going to see GUILMON!

He hugged his parents one last time and then he set off to the old hide out.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Henry walked quickly towards his destination. He had the biggest smile on his face knowing he was going to see his friend, and maybe tell Takato how he feels.

But just then, Henry saw the hide out.

"Oh no."

x x x x x x x x x x x

Takato, not seeing Henry, ran up the steps, so fast he didn't see anything else until...

"KAZU! KENTA! ...Wasn't... expecting... to see you here so early."

Takato frowned knowing he had to, once again, putting off telling Henry how he feels.

"We couldn't sleep! We had to make sure we were here on time!"

Henry came up the stairs. Takato walked over and whispered in his ear, "I'll tell you later."

But really, Takato was thinking: When later? When we've found our friends and are playing with them? I take the attention off that? No way!

Soon after that Rika and Ryo showed up. And finally Yamaki came with the instructions.

"Hello Tamers." Yamaki said. "Here's the deal: You are going into the Digital World for two weeks. Two weeks from today, an arc will appear, much like Granni, but it will wait a lot longer than last time so make sure your all on board. Here is a watch set with how many days, hours, seconds are left. Ryo?"

"Yes?" Ryo said.

"Since you were there a long time, do you know how to get to the highest plane of the digital world?"

Ryo nodded. Everyone else had been there, but Takato and Henry flew there, while the rest of the gang went through a Data stream.

"Somewhere in there, the Arc will appear, but it will have tracks going in the sky, so it shouldn't be hard to see. And here is a Com device. It's obvious that you won't be able to use it all the time, but if it storms, you can."

They nodded taking in the information.

"Thats all kids. Go, and HAVE FUN!"

Takato smiled and raced inside to the portal and everyone followed.

Takato stopped in front of the portal and turned around.

"Just a sec guys, I always wanted to do this."

Takato held out his D-Arc and said "Digiport Open!"

Rika was just about to slap him when all of the sudden Digi-gnomes came through the portal and dragged Takato inside.

Henry had a panic attack. "We gotta go after him!" And he jumped in the portal and the rest followed.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

The Gnomes were giggling, pulling Takato down very fast. He was in the digital world again, but he didn't have time to enjoy that. He was too busy worried about where he was going. Suddenly he hit the ground, in a big circle.

"That... was Deja-vu."

And then, Takato heard the word he had been waiting to hear for years.

"...Takatomon?"

Takato turned around and could not believe it. It was Guilmon.

Takato ran over and hugged him tightly. As he did, he wisped in his ear, "I kept my promise Guilmon."

Guilmon laughed that sweet laugh of his. "I knew you would Takato. I knew it was only a matter of time."

And they stayed hugging for a long time.

X x x x x x

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Reunions and Confessions

Chapter 5 (Edit!)

Henry jumped through the portal as fast as he could. He was in the data space he remembered being in before. Realizing where he was he knew what he had to do. As he was floating there he pointed and said, "That way is down!" and he began to fall.

X x x x x x x x x x

Back in the real world, the rest were getting ready to go in.

"I'm nervous." Kenta said.

"I'm right here with you." Kazu said, and he then grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's do this together!"

Kenta smiled and they both jumped in. Rika and Ryo held hands as well and jumped in.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Takato stood hugging Guilmon crying like a baby. But they were tears of joy. Takato finally broke the hug and said, "Guilmon, do you know where the others are?"

Guilmon looked a bit sad. "Most of the our friends thought you guys were never coming back, so they moved on and found a home somewhere else in the Digital World. I was the only one who believed you would keep your promise, but you did!" Guilmon smiled a little. "But Terriermon and I stayed close by here, we built a little hut not far from here!" Just then Takato saw Henry fall about 300 feet away from him. Takato turned back to Guilmon. "Go get Terriermon and bring him here okay boy?" Guilmon smiled and nodded.

As Guilmon went one way, Takato went the other to henry.

"Are you okay?" Takato asked.

"I should be the one asking you! What was going on with the Digi-gnomes?"

"They brought me to Guilmon! And he's going to get Terriermon!"

Henry looked happily. "I can't wait to see him! Oh Takato... what were you going to talk to me about?"

Takato froze. 'Should I REALLY tell him NOW?'

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Kenta, Kazu, Rika and Ryo were floating around in data, when Ryo had an idea.

"He guys, look at this!"

Ryo picked a direction and acted like he was swimming, and the rest followed. Soon they were almost to the ground.

As he got there he looked around. "I don't see Takato or Henry."

Rika looked around. "This is different from where we landed before. I think your swimming messed us up!"

Kazu looked back at a hill. "Hey!" He said, "That was where we slept the night Meramon was destroyed.

Rika snorted. "You were ASLEEP!"

"That's not the point! The point is, if they fell down straight then we need to go that way!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Takato stared. Should he tell Henry how he felt right NOW?

"Henry... What I have to tell you is..."

Henry stared back into Takato's eyes. 'Could it be?'

"Henry... you have been the best friend I have ever had. Kenta and Kazu are great friends but... nothing like you. What I'm trying to say Henry is..."

Henry stepped a little bit closer. And the next thing he knew, Takato had jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, Kissing him. Takato jumped back off. He was terrified Henry hated him now.

"Henry, I love you."

Henry, of course felt the same way, but at that point he was a bit stunned.

"Takato... I... TERRIERMON!"

Just behind Takato, Terriermon ran up with Guilmon. Henry ran over to him and hugged him.

"Terriermon... I'm here."

"Took ya long enough!" It was a joke but it made Henry cry.

"I'm sorry Terriermon, I tried."

"Henry I'm sorry... Momentai."

Takato, not sure what to do about Henry and went back to hugging Guilmon.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

In a distant part of the digital world, familiar voice came from the the shadows of a huge fortress.

"SkullBarukimon, is everything in place?"

SkullBarukimon nodded, with an evil smile. "Everything is going to plan! When the kids show up, you know what to do!"

The figure nodded. "As you wish."

TBC


	6. New Enemy?

Chapter 6 (Edit!)

Henry was still hugging Terriermon, but for that moment, his mind wasn't there. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened between him and Takato.

"Sheesh! You'd think your life depended on choking me!" Henry's eyes flew open and quickly retracted from the hug.

"Sorry Terriermon, I... just... thought I would never see you again." Henry said sadly.

"Hey! Momentai would ya? I'm here!"

Henry smiled. "Yes you are." Henry glanced away and looked at Takato. He was still hugging Guilmon, but they were also talking. He turned back to Terriermon.

"How have things been here?" Henry asked.

"Well for a while it was bad. We the Digital World was pretty damaged from the D-Reaper, but after a long while, it was all cleaned up. The really good news is that the fight with the D-Reaper united all the Digimon, so there are a lot less fights going on! We are like one big happy family!" They smiled together.

"It sounds like a wonderful thing!"

Henry smiled and hugged him again looking back at Takato.

X x x x x x x x x

Kenta, Kazu, Rika, and Ryo were walking in the direction of where they knew Takato and Henry were.

"I wonder where Guardromon is?" Kazu said looking around.

"Hopefully hes with Marineangemon." Kenta said.

But they were all looking around.

"I bet Cyberdramon went to look for a fight." Ryo said worriedly.

"I have no Idea about Renamon." Rika said.

Soon after walking, they could see Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon in the distance, so they started running.

Takato spotted them and waved them over.

"Here's there you guys are! I see you found Guilmon, chummily, but where is Guardromon?"

Takato looked a bit sad. He didn't know. "They moved on." Takato said. "All we can do is look."

"Takatomon!" Guilmon said. "I know where they are!"

Takato looked confused. "But you said..."

"I said they moved on, but i can show you where!"

"Well then lets get going! Show the way Guilmon!"

"What am I chopped liver?" Terriermon said, "I know the way too!"

Henry laughed. "Then you can help too!"

x x x x x x x x x x

And so they walked and talked. Talked about how things had changed in the real world, as well as in the digital world. As the Tamers walked around they could see the world was very different from when they last saw it. There was green grass where there was just dirt before. There were trees and lakes and streams. It truly looked like a paradise.

Then suddenly, it turned dark.

"Woah." They all said at once.

"I almost forgot it changed that quickly."

Takato turned to Guilmon. "How much farther is it boy?"

"Its a little ways away yet. We should stop for the night Takatomon."

"Should we have someone keep watch?" Ryo asked the group.

"The Digital world is peaceful now remember?" Kazu said.

"Yeah." Rika said. "We might as well all get some sleep."

So they all sat down and started to get comfortable.

"Are you tired, boy?" Takato asked.

Guilmon nodded. "Sleepy-bye-nappy-time-Takatomon."

Takato smiled as Guilmon went to sleep.

Ryo built a fire to keep warm. It wasn't freezing, but it was chilly.

The rest of the Tamers got out their backpacks, ate a little, and then rolled out their sleeping bags.

Henry's mind was still on Takato.

Terriermon whispered in Henry's ear: "You still haven't told him how you feel?"

Henry's eyes went big, and he blushed hard. He put Terriermon on his head and stood up saying to the group, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon."

Henry walked away from the group so that he and Terriermon could talk.

X x x x x x x x x x

SkullBarukimon was looking at his wall, which somehow could show him anything he wanted in the digital world. And he saw Henry.

SkullBarukimon smiled evilly.

"He is all alone. I should send someone to... play." He said with an evil laugh, and then turned to his side.

"Just remember to stick to the plan!"

the creature in the darkness responded. "As you wish." and then, it vanished.

X x x x x x x x

Henry finally stopped, and Terriermon got on the ground. Henry sat down beside him. Henry looked in Terriermon's eyes.

"Terriermon what were you talking about before?"

"I'm not stupid Henry," Terriermon said. "I knew before I left you loved Takato."

"But... I didn't know! How could you know! And... you don't..."

Terriermon smiled.

"Momentai Henry. I could never think less of you."

Henry had tears in his eyes and hugged him.

"Thank you Terriermon."

"But when are you gonna tell him?"

"Well..."

Just then, they heard something.

"What was that?" Henry said.

"I dunno," Terriermon said. "But lets check it out."

They walked up to a bush, and from right behind it, out jumped Renamon.

"Renamon! We've been looking for you! Rika will be so happy to see you!"

But Renamon looked at Terriermon.

"DIMOND STORM!" Renamon said, firing at the bunny.

Terriermon didn't know what was going on, but he acted immediately.

"TERRIER TORNADO!" he said. Bouncing the diamonds right off him.

Henry looked confused at Renamon.

"WHAT ARE YOU DONING?"

Renamon yelled back. "WHAT MY MASTER TOLD ME TO DO!"

Then Henry noticed something odd: There was a diamond around her neck that wasn't there before.

"Terriermon! Aim for that diamond!"

Terriermon did. "BUNNY BLAST!" And the bullets broke the diamond, and then Renamon fell to the ground.

Henry walked over to Renamon.

"Renamon, are you okay?"

Renamon looked stunned. "Henry? Your.. in the digital world?" She jumped up. "Is Rika here?"

Henry didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, follow us."

Henry decided he should keep his mouth shut. It was just a one time thing right?

Rika saw Renamon coming and ran up to her and hugged her.

"How I missed you Rika!" Renamon said.

"I missed you to Renamon!"

As they reunited, Henry walked over to Takato who was already asleep.

"Why does he have to be so cute?" he asked Terriermon.

But before answering, Henry bent down and kissed Takato's cheek.

Takato smiled, and rolled over.

"We better get to sleep too." Henry said laying down. "Night Terriermon."

x x x x x x x x x

TBC!


	7. A Beautiful Day

Chapter 7 (Edited!)

X x x x x x

"Takato, I love you too."

"You... love me... Henry?" Henry smiled

"I always have, and always will."

Takato smiled, and then they started leaning in for a kiss...

"Takato?" Henry was shaking Takato awake. He had been dreaming.

"Henry? What's wrong?"

Henry looked away. "Nothing. Can you take a walk with me?"

Takato nodded.

They walked away from the group not saying a word to each other, they just kept walking. They were walking in a different direction than Henry had earlier, and it was a place in the Digital World they had never seen. They reached a grassy hill, and they started to walk up it. It wasn't that high of a hill, but when they got to the top, the light came back. As they looked over the hill, they saw the grassy hill was full of beautiful flowers, and it was over looking a lake. It was very romantic.

After a long time of being quiet and avoiding each others gaze, they looked at each other at the same time.

Henry broke the silence.

"Takato... I wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday."

Takato nodded.

"I'm sorry I did that." He turned away. "I just. I'm sorry you hate me now but... couldn't hold it in anymore. I just had to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Takato?" Takato turned back towards Henry just in time to see him leap forward and knock him over in a kiss. Henry kissed Takato passionately, while reaching for his hands and holding them. After a long drawn out kiss, Henry rolled off him, and they laid there holding hands, staring into each others eyes, and smiling.

X x x x x x x x

Back with the others, they had already waken up.

Rika looked around nervously. "Where's Takato? And Henry?"

Terriermon sat up. He knew where they were, but there was no way he was saying.

"They went for a walk. They should be back soon."

Rika smiled and winked at Ryo.

X x x x x x x x

"So.." Takato whispered. "Am I dreaming? Did you really kiss me?"

Henry smiled.

"I can kiss you again if you don't believe it."

Henry pulled him close and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around him.

They kissed for a long time, until they realized they better get back to the group. Takato sighed.

"I could stay like this forever. I wish we could."

Henry smiled. "Me too, but we do need to get back."

They stood up, looked back at the lake, and then kissed again. After they kissed, Takato spoke nervously.

"Henry? Are we boyfriend's now?"

Henry smiled, and held Takato's hand.

"Of course you are, I love you Takato."

Takato jumped in Henry's arms.

"I love you so much Henry."

x x x x x x x x

When they got closer to the group, Takato looked at Henry.

"Should we keep this to ourselves for now?"

Takato looked down, trying not to cry.

"I'm afraid..."

Henry hugged Takato tightly and comforted him.

"Guilmon will not think anything less of you."

"But.. how do you know? Aren't you worried about what Terriermon will say?"

"He already knows."

Neither one of them knew what to say, so they kept walking.

When they got there, they saw Guardramon.

Henry wondered to himself if there had been any trouble, like when he found Renamon.

They walked up to the group.

"You found Guardramon?" Takato asked innocently.

"He found us." Ryo said. "He had this weird diamond around him and he was trying to attack us. Guilmon attacked him, but Terriermon went right for the diamond, and now hes okay."

They could see Kazu hugging Guardramon. Henry remembered what happened with Renamon and realized he should have told them what happened.

"Guardramon," Kazu asked, "What happened? What made you act this way?"

Guardramon stood up and looked at the group.

"Do you guys remember when you found me?" Everyone nodded except Takato, Henry, and Terriermon, who weren't there.

"Well, I went back there to see how the Gekomon were. I wanted to make sure they had the same freedom they had after we defeated Orochimon. But they didn't. I saw a Digimon I had never seen before, and the next thing I knew, there were Gekomon with diamonds around their neck, and they put one on me, and next thing i knew, I was here."

"Thats horrible!" Takato said. "We need to help them!"

"Now wait a minute chummily, were here on vacation!" Kazu said angerly.

"But theres something wrong! We need to help them!"

"I'm with Takato." Ryo said. "We have to make sure our friends are safe!"

"I agree." Henry said.

"Me too." Said Rika.

Everyone turned to Kenta.

He gulped. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really." Takato said.

X x x x x x

TBC


	8. Calumon

Chapter 8 (Edited!)

The tamers continued to walk through the digital world, talking about the new danger that could be in store for them.

Takato looked worriedly at Guilmon. Guilmon smiled at him. "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. You kept your promise, I'll keep mine."

Takato blinked. "What?"

"You promised you would come back, and you did. You don't remember my promise?"

Takato thought to himself.

-Flashback, the last time they were end the digital world-

"Guilmon I want you to be really careful while your here, no funny stuff."

"hmm?" Guilmon looked at Takato questioningly.

"You've got to promise me something, Nothing bad will happen."

"Nothing bad's going to happen. Don't worry." Guilmon said happily.

"But, promise me." Takato pleaded.

"I promise." And guilmon smiled, and so did Takato. "Now about that bread..."

-End flashback-

Takato smiled to himself, happy that Guilmon remembered the past so well.

"I can't help but worry though."

"Takato, Momentai." Terriermon jumped off Henry, jumped on Guilmon and playfully hit him.

"Now what did i say about stealing my word?"

The tamers laughed.

After hours of walking, Guilmon sniffed the ground.

"What do you smell, Boy?" Takato asked enthusiastically.

"It's Calumon! I don't think he's far from here!"

Guilmon acted like he was going to take off, but Takato stopped him.

"Wait boy!" Takato said, turning to the tamers. "Calumon is most likely under control just like Renamon and Guardramon. I mean, Calumon couldn't exactly put up a fight."

The others nodded and proceeded with caution.

After they walked a little bit farther, they noticed that it started to look a lot like the desert from before.

After looking around a bit, they saw Calumon in the distance. He also had a Diamond around his neck, and he was beating up a doggymon.

"We've got to get that necklace off him!"

But as they got closer they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I am the mighty Calumon and i have slayed the dragon! Now I shall find someone else to save! Doggymon fell over, like he was dead. After a few seconds, he stood back up.

"That was fun Calumon!"

Calumon laughed hysterically. "Of course it was! You weren't trying to eat me like last time! Back then, I was having a yucky day, but now Woo Hoo! We get to play!"

The tamers looked at each other with huge smiles and ran up to him.

"Calumon!" They yelled.

Calumon froze.

"Takato? Henry? Rika? Is it really you guys?"

They smiled. "Of course it is! Come here!"

Calumon ran over and hugged everyone. After talking to him for a few minutes, Henry asked him.

"If you're not being controlled by that diamond, where did you get it from?"

Calumon looked around. "See those pink things?"

Takato looked back, There were pink sharp things sticking out of the ground.

"Yeah!"

"If you bust them open, there are diamonds inside!"

Takato laughed. "That sounds like something from Ratchet and Clank!"

Calumon blinked. "Ratchetmon? Clankmon? Who are they?"

Takato laughed harder and Henry filled everyone else in.

"Ratchet and Clank is Takato's second biggest obsession."

"But!" Takato said, "Not even close to the obsession I have with Digimon!"

"Oh come on Takato!" Henry said. "Your thinking Captin Quark is behind all this aren't you?"

"Well that does sound like something he would do..." Suddenly Takato looked at Calumon. "Your not a Protopet are you?"

Takato and Henry busted up laughing, and the rest of the group looked at them like they were crazy.

"They must really be meant for each other." Kazu whispered to Kenta, "Because everyone else thinks they are nuts!"

They finished laughing and tried to ask Calumon if he knew anything, but Calumon was as clueless as ever. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about. Did you bring me cream puffs?"

Rika sighed. "I knew that one was coming."

Takato pulled out the sack and handed him one.

Calumon began to sing. "Yum Yum! Bun in tum! Yummy yummy bun bun!"

Takato smiled. "I hope you like it, I mean they aren't fresh baked or anything, we've been here a while."

They continued laughing and talking and walking toward where they thought the new evil would be until it went dark.

Everyone got ready for bed, but Takato and Henry pulled their sleeping bags away from everyone else.

Henry and Takato pulled their sleeping bags together with their arms around each other, and looked at each other.

"I love you." Takato said.

"I love you too." Henry said. And they kissed. Just then...

"Thats right henry you show him what the wong's are made of!"

Henry jumped back, as he saw Terriermon laughing. But that wasn't all.

"Takatomon, Where do babies come from?"

Takato turned bright red, and looked back at Henry.

"Hey my original plan was to wait to tell you until after all this. There will be lots of time for that when we get home." Henry nodded. "For now we will focus on our partners."

Takato turned to Guilmon, sleeping beside him in the sand, and Henry looked at Terriermon.

Takato and Henry looked at each other one last time for the night.

"You know," Takato said, "If we are in for danger, I'm glad we have these moments right here, where it's just us, having fun. Just like the old days."

Terriermon and Guilmon smiled at each other at that comment, but no one else noticed.

Henry smiled. "Yes. I am too. Goodnight Takato."

With that, the tamers rolled back over and started talking to their partners, but one hand went behind their backs, and started holding the others.

X x x x x x x

SkullBarukimon looked at the scene where all the tamers were sleeping, he smiled to himself.

"I knew they would buy that story, thats why I made a replication Calumon with the same personality. Starting tomorrow, Calumon will do nothing but cause trouble!"

Behind him was a big cage, that had the real Calumon. Calumon sat in there sulking.

"I don't understand any of this!"

TBC!

Notes:

Ratchet and Clank: a (Awesome) game for the ps2. I thought, someone like Takato should have more obsessions than just Digimon, Thought that was a good fit, a cover for the diamond. The protopets and Captain Quark... if you haven't played the game, it's a long story. In the edit I thought about taking this joke out, but I know a few of my friends really liked the refrence.


	9. Guilmon Know's Best

Chapter 9 (Edited!)

The next morning, the Tamers woke up to the sound of Guilmon, Terriermon, and Calumon playing. Takato and Henry smiled at each other.

"Just like old times." Henry said, as he packed up the sleeping bags.

Takato nodded happily. Then he thought of something.

"Hey Calumon, do you know where Cyberdramon or Marineangiemon is is?"

Calumon nodded happily. Yeah! I do! I'll show you where they are!"

Takato smiled and nodded. "Okay everyone! Lets go!"

They started to walk, but Takato noticed Guilmon had a weird look on his face, so he looked back at the group.

"Hey guys, you go ahead, I'll be right there!" Everyone nodded and kept walking.

When Takato was confident everyone was out of earshot, he knelt down to Guilmon.

"Whats wrong boy?"

Guilmon looked away. "I don't think that's Calumon."

Takato's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Guilmon shook his head. "I don't know really. He looks the same, smells the same, acts the same... but theres just something about him... that just doesn't seem right."

Takato looked at Guilmon with a sad look on his face.

"Guilmon? Do you think it's possible that you are just thinking about what happened with Jeri?"

Guilmon looked away. Takato hugged him.

"That was a horrible experience we went though with the D-Reaper, but it's over now. Calumon is real, I think your just paranoid."

Guilmon pulled out of the hug. "It hurts that you don't believe me, Takato."

Takato stiffened. He had no idea what to say to that. Guilmon began to walk away.

"Hey wait." Guilmon stopped, but didn't turn around. "I love you Guilmon!" Takato had begun to cry, and Guilmon turned around to hug him.

"I love you boy, and because of that I know the emotions you have, and I just thought..."

Guilmon nodded. "I know Takato. You thought that I was just being emotional."

"Yeah. But how about this? We won't go back and accuse him of being fake, we'll give him some tests."

Guilmon nodded. "I like that plan!"

They hugged one last time, and then caught up with the group.

X x x x x x x x x

When the group was reunited, Takato and Guilmon returned to the front of the line, where Henry was.

"What was that all about?" Henry asked.

"I'll tell you later." Takato replied, as he kept walking.

After walking for just a little bit, Takato looked at Calumon.

"Hey Calumon. Do you remember the first time we met in the park?"

Calumon looked confused. "Silly, the first time we met was at your school! I was sleeping and you found me while you were feeding animals!"

Takato and Guilmon looked at each other.

"Remember when our family went camping and you came with us?"

Calumon looked like he thought Takato was crazy. Henry gave him the same look. Behind him, he was getting the same looks from Kazu and Kenta.

"Your parents? They weren't on the school camping trip!"

"But.." Takato tried desperately to think of another example. "What about when you got kidnapped by the owl there?"

"Takato are you okay? The only time I got kidnapped was by that evil monkey!"

Kazu jumped to the front of the line. "I think we need to rest, Chummily is going insane!"

"Nah I'm fine!"

Henry looked at Takato worriedly. "Actually, I'm with Kazu on this. I think the heat is getting to you."

Ryo walked up to Takato. "I never told anyone this, but, one day I passed out from the heat. Cyberdramon had to hurry and find water to wake me up, it was bad. So I think we should rest." Takato grudgingly agreed, but Henry sat him away from everyone else so he could talk to him.

"What's going on Takato?" Henry asked. Takato was getting ready to reply when Ryo came up beside them.

"Calumon said there is a pond near by. We're going to go on ahead and get something to drink. When you feel better, Have Guilmon find us, I'm sure he can with that nose. Is that okay?"

Takato nodded, and he saw Guilmon and Terriermon both staying a bit away. As Ryo walked away, Takato was ready to reply.

"Guilmon told me that he didn't think that was Calumon."

Henry blinked. "Really?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah, I thought he was just being paranoid, but I decided to test him. That's why I was asking all those weird questions."

Henry smiled. "I see. So you really aren't going crazy."

Takato shook his head. "Nope."

Even though Henry was convinced that Takato was fine, he decided to wait there for a few minutes and rest. They laid down under a tree and talked to each other. After a while of talking, Henry kissed Takato, and thought they should take a nap. So they told their Digimon to go find the others, and have them wait for them. And soon after that, they were asleep.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Henry opened his eyes, and saw that it was dark. He also saw Guilmon and Terriermon were not there. He shook Takato. Takato slowly opened his eyes and then smiled.

"Can I wake up every morning for the rest of my life looking at your beautiful face?"

Henry, though worried about the situation, couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"That would be wonderful, but right now, I think we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Takato asked.

"Well we slept till night for one, and our Digimon arn't back yet."

Takato jumped up.

"Where could they be?"

Just then, they could see in the distance Calumon running toward them.

"Calumon!" Takato yelled. "Where is everyone?"

Calumon looked like he had been crying.

"Guilmon said he didn't want to be your friend anymore. He said that he could see that you loved Henry more than him."

Takato looked at Calumon. He didn't believe that for one second. He was starting to think Guilmon was right about him.

Takato picked up Calumon like he was going to Hug him, but instead, he ripped off the diamond that was around his neck.

Instantly, Calumon jumped out of Takato's arms, and started to transform.

Before they knew it, he had transformed into, Bakemon, an evil Digimon with the ability to transform into other Digimon.

"What do we do?" Henry asked Takato, panicked.

Takato was panicked too. All he could think to do was scream. "GUILMON!"

Bakemon chuckled.

"He can't help you. Your two Digimon have been tied with a powerful energy from my master, and the rest of your friend's have already been captured. My master figures though, that if I destroy you, the most powerful, your friends will be useless!"

Bakemon was getting closer, and Takato was freaking out.

"GUILMON!"

Bakemon was almost within striking distance when...

"PYROBLASTER!"

Takato looked over to see Growlmon, who had just destroyed Bakemon.

Takato ran over to him. "What happened boy?"

Growlmon looked at Takato saddened. "They took our friends, they were gone before we got to the pond."

"Where's Terriermon?" Henry asked.

"He's still tied. Takato gave me the strength the break through and Digivolve, but Terriermon is still there, we can get him out."

Takato swallowed a lump and nodded. "We will have to rescue are friends."

Henry nodded, and so did Growlmon.

X x x x x x x x x x x

When they reached the pond, they spotted Terriermon.

"How can we get him out?" Henry asked.

"I don't know but could you hurry it up please!"

Then Takato got an idea.

"Guilmon, why don't you take the ends of your claws and try and cut through this?"

Terriermon started throwing a fit. "Don't you dare get them claws near me!"

Takato shrugged. "Guess your staying here then..."

"Okay okay but you better be gentle!"

Growlmon carefully cut the ropes with his claw, and Terriermon was free.

Henry hugged Terriermon. "I'm so glad your okay."

"Yeah but..." Terriermon said, "What do we do now?"

No one had any idea, but just then, They heard the familiar sound of a motorbike.

X x x x x x x x x

SkullBarukimon was looking at his new unconscious captives.

"Thanks for bringing them, You've done a great job Cyberdramon." Cyberdramon nodded and turned away.

"The plan is going perfectly!"

x x x x x x x x x x

The motorbike stopped in front of them, and they were all afraid of what they saw. With a diamond around his neck, there was Beelzemon.

TBC


	10. De Ja Vu

Chapter 10 (Edited!)

Takato and Henry stared dumbfounded and terrified in the eyes of Beelzemon, and the Diamond around his neck.

Beelzemon had a weird smile on his face.

"Hey Pineapple head, you were right, Takato finally came back!"

Takato and Henry were too stunned to move.

"But now..."

"Hold on!" Takato yelled. "We know your under control! We know that Diamond means your under control and your trying to kill us!"

By this time, Guilmon was growling, just like he had before he turned into Magedramon.

"Takato wait, you don't understand!"

Takato almost laughed. "Like hell I don't! Guilmon, Get him!"

"PYROSPHERE!" Guilmon attacked, and Beelzemon did his best to dodge, but he was hit in the leg.

"Wait, Pineapple head listen I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help!"

Henry stood forward. "Just like Calumon was here to help?"

Beelzemon blinked in confusion. "Calumon is being held prisoner, he couldn't be here!"

Takato looked at Henry, not sure what to think. He thought there was no way he could be on their side... but then again, why would he tell them something like that?

"Beelzemon, Is there some way you can prove to us that you are on our side?"

Beelzemon nodded. "Yes, I'll take you to his fortress."

"Who's?"

"The one behind all this."

"Oh yeah." Takato said. "Like we would trust you to take us anywhere after what happened with Calumon. You better just drop the act right now!"

"I'm telling you I'm not lying!"

Henry then noticed something. "Takato, Look at his eyes."

Takato realized what he was talking about. His eyes weren't red like when he was evil, but green like when he was on their side.

"What do you think?" Henry asked.

"It could still be a trap." Takato said.

Beelzemon shook his head. "I didn't want to do this, but If I take off the diamond will you believe me?"

Takato blinked. "Then why didn't you do that to start with?"

"Because! If I wear it, he will think I'm under his control, and he will think I have captured you until we get inside and then we can rescue them, but if I take it off, he will know I'm on your side and it will be harder."

"But.." Henry asked. "How were you able to overcome his power?"

"It wasn't easy. But shortly after he had me controlled, I found this."

Beelzemon opened his hand to show a little toy gun.

"What is that?" Takato asked.

"It was a gift from Mako. And it snapped me back to normal."

The tamers looked at each other, not knowing what to believe.


	11. Notes and Thank U's

Wow. It's been almost 3 years since I've updated this and almost 5 years since I started. It's been a long time coming but I am finally going to finish this. … Just not this chapter. Sorry! The reason for this 'update' is to let you all know, I have edited the first 10 chapters. Fixed some grammar and spelling, but the main reason was, I changed some things, their ages for something later... minor things. I finally figured out how to end it, but a couple things that were said made it not possible to end that way. I apologize for that, when I started this, I didn't plan my fics out like I do now. I should have the first new chapter up relatively soon, and I WILL have this finished by new years eve, I promise.

I wanna say thank you to "Yoshi's Sidekick" for keep telling me to update this fic!

I wanna thank my friend DarkTyph. For something he might help me with later in the story...

Thank you to anyone who's reviewed this and told me to update.

And of course Felix, I just want to say Thank you, and, MORE.


	12. Fortress

Wow, first real update in 3 years. I thought If I ever finished this, it would just be rushed and not fit, but I'm actually kind of proud of how this chap turned out, and I HOPE other people like it too.

X x x x x x x

Takato and Henry looked at each other, looking for an answer.

"We should just have him take it off."

Henry kept thinking with his hand on his chin.

"But, If he's telling the truth, we'll be attacked sooner. If he's lying at least maybe we can get away in time, and we'll have a better idea of where we are going to find our friends.

Takato nodded. "I guess that's true. Okay, I guess we'll let him leave it on, and just trust that he's good after all."

They turned back to Belzemon and nodded. "Okay, leave it on. But if it turns out your lying to us this time, Jeri isn't here to save you." Belzemon gulped at the memory of when he killed Leomon. Gallantmon was just about to kill him, when Jeri yelled that she didn't want anyone else to be hurt.

They started walking in the direction he told them they would be in.

xXxXxXxXx Back at SkullBarukimon's Castle... xXxXxXx

Kenta, Kazu, Rika and Ryo all set in a cell. They all had chairs with armrests and the Gekomon servants of SkullBarukimon kept bringing them water and small amounts of food.

Kazu sighed. "You have to admit, for being held captive this isn't THAT bad."

Rika slapped him on the back of the head. "Yeah, this is just PERFECT. Just how I want to spend the rest of my life."

One of the Gekomon gulped and looked at them. "I don't think SkullBarukimon knows were feeding you. He will probably stop us when he finds out."

They all sighed, but Kenta smiled. "You're all pretty brave for trying to help us. Thank you."

Kazu looked at the Gekomon questioningly. "By the way, Do you know where our Digimon are?"

He nodded. "They are being held in the next room over. We're feeding them too, but they are being held so they can't attack."

"But they aren't being hurt are they?" Ryo asked.

"No, they are fine... at least for now."

They all nodded and they left the room.

In another room, SkullBarukimon was on a monitor phone with someone.

"I have kidnapped them all except the two you told me to leave, for now. We have the special plans for them."

"Excellent." the voice said. "It seems like everything is going to plan."

"Yes sir, everything is definitely on schedule."

"Good. This had better work." And with that the screen shut off.

SkullBarukimon spoke to himself. "Don't worry Yamaki. Everything is under control."

He turned as he heard footsteps behind him.

"I feel kind of bad about this." The figure said.

"Oh don't worry, It's all going to work out for the best."

The figure revealed itself to be Renamon.

"Your the one who decided to go along with it, remember?"

She looked down at the diamond around her neck. "I just hope she understands someday. I had to do this."

Ooh, they are here.

"She jumped up ready to fight."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They got to the gate of the castle. Takato shivered a little. "This is creepy."

Henry nodded in agreement.

"What did you expect?" Terriermon shot off. "A field of Roses? This is a dangerous enemy!"

Guilmon giggled. "Takatomon, can we go to a field of Roses next?"

As much stress as Takato was under, He laughed at this, stopped and hugged Guilmon.

"I really missed you, boy. I'm glad I got to see you again."

He smiled back. "Me too. I always knew you would."

"Hey Pineapple head." Belezemon spouted. "Not to interrupt or anything, but we better focus. Come on, this way." And with that they walked past the entrance so they wouldn't be seen, to a side door.

Belzemon was walking in front of them.

"This door back here isn't guarded, so we can just slip right- ah!"

Renamon jumped out, wearing a diamond once again.

"DAIMOND STORM!" Renamon attacked while Guilmon defended.

"Pyroshphere!" And that cleared the attack. Now it was Terriermon's turn.

"Bunny blast!" and he aimed it right at the diamond, which once again, was shattered.

Renamon fell to the ground, but quickly got back up.

"Takato! I'm so glad you found us!"

They ran over to her. "What happened?"

"We all got kidnapped, they separated us all and made us Digimon his slaves again. I don't know about Rika and the guys."

"We HAVE to get to them!" Takato said, confidently.

"We will." Henry said putting his arms around him."

"Don't you worry, we'll get them, and they will be safe."

Takato nodded.

"Can you warn me before you two start making out, so I can look away?" Terriermon shot.

Takato turned a new shade of red.

"Terriermon, what's making out?"

Takato was even redder now.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled, but he couldn't help but laugh. "Lets focus."

With that, they entered in the castle.

As they walked through the creepy hallway, They finally saw Guardramon, but because he was so slow moving that Takato went and pulled the Diamond right off him.

"We'll we've got five Digimon on our side. We're doing alright! We can win!" Takato said.

But just then, Cyberdramon showed up, with a Diamond, and he looked psycho.

Henry let out a nervous laugh. "Be careful what you say Takato."

TBC

Yamaki is in on this too?


	13. Chapter 13

Hope everyone likes this!

xXxXxXxXxXx

Takato looked frightened as Cyberdramon came charging after them. He was about to send Guilmon in when Belzemon steeped in.

"I'll handle this! Darkness Claw!" He said as he jumped up and ripped the diamond off of him.

With that, Cyberdramon turned back into Monodramon, and was calm.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yamaki walked back to the control room, where the rest of the monster makers were talking. He smiled at them.

"I just talked to SkullBarukimon, everything is going according to plan."

Henry's father smiled wide. "Great! I'm so glad. This was a great idea you had Yamaki, but I feel a little bad though."

Yamaki nodded. "I understand. But they will never know we had anything to do with this."

xXxXxXxXxXx

After adding Monodramon to their side, that meant all they needed to do was rescue the other Tamers, MarineAngimon and Calumon. Then they could focus their energy on this new enemy, whoever they were. Beelzemon led them in through the dark hallways.

"Be careful." Beelzemon said. "There are a lot of traps set around here. They all nodded and kept looking down the dark stone hallway. Suddenly Monodramon stepped on a trigger which opened the floor and he fell through it. Takato tried to grab his arm, but it was unsuccessful. Takato groaned.

"Seriously, when will this end?"

Guilmon looked concerned and put his claw on Takato's shoulder.

"Don't worry Takatomon, everything will be okay, I promise."

Takato smiled nodding. "Thank you Guilmon."

Henry stood thinking. "I hope your right Guilmon, I hope Monodramon will be okay too."

Terriermon jumped in front of them. "Momentai! I'm sure he'll be fine!" Just then, his ear touched a trigger, but he was able to jump out of the way before, what looked like a huge metal Cog sliced through the doorway frame of the corridor.

"Be careful Terriermon!" Henry hissed.

"Sorry."

Beelzemon pointed. "Through those doors should be where he's holding our friends."

"Let's go!" Takato said, but Beelzemon put his hands up.

"Hold up! We have to make sure the coast is clear. I'll go in first. If SkullBarukimon happens to be in there, I'll just lead him into another room."

"Okay." Henry said, nodding in agreement. "Let's do it!"

But as the door cracked, they all heard SkullBarukimon's voice.

"Good job Beelzemon! You did exactly what you were told!"

Before anyone could react, a glass case fell on the Tamers, trapping them inside. Beelzemon laughed. "I can't believe you bought that BS!" And then, he was gone. Takato clenched his fist. "DAMNIT! He said, punching the glass, seeing that it wouldn't break. Suddenly the ground that they were standing on rose up, and wheels appeared under them, and the Gekomon rolled them into the room, right next to the cell holding the other Tamers.

"Great, now we're all captured." Rika scowled.

"We'll figure a way out." Ryo promised, rubbing her back.

Henry sat in the middle of the cell, thinking about what they could do. Henry got an idea and whispered in Takato's ear. Takato listened carefully. "It may work."

Takato stood up, held out his Digivice and yelled: "I WISH THIS GLASS WOULD GO AWAY!"

Nothing.

"What was that all about, chumly?" Kazu asked.

"We thought maybe the Digi-Knomes could come grand our wish." Takato sighed.

But just then, someone else walked in.

"CALUMON?" They all yelled at once, and Calumon fell back in surprise.

"Hello! I found you guy's!"

Henry looked at him questioningly. "How did you know we were here?"

"I was being held by SkullBarukimon who was saying he had to stop you guys! While he was gone once, I got free!"

Rika smiled. "Great! Can you get us out of here?"

"Sure!" He said as he went and got the key from the wall, and unlocked the bars holding everyone but Takato, Henry, and the digimon.

"How do we get them out?" Rika asked.

Calumon shrugged. "That I actually don't know."

Renamon thought for a second. "I have an idea actually."

"Oh?" Henry asked, curious to hear.

"Well, if we just try and break the glass, but then there's a chance we might get hurt. But... What if I digivolve to Taomon, and engage the sheild, cover it over us, meanwhile breaking the glass?"

Henry thought about it. "That could work! I think it's a great plan! Let's-"

Before Henry finished his sentance, the glass was removed from around them, and they were free.

"What happened?" Takato asked.

"Over here!" Kenta yelled. "I pressed this button."

Kazu ran over and read it. "It says... remove glass from prisoners... are you serious?"

Henry giggled a little. "It's like a bad movie."

Takato giggled, and turned to Calumon. "Calumon, where is MarineAndramon?"

"In the next room! I'll take you too him!"

xXxXxXxXx

SkullBarukimon Sat in the main chamber, getting things ready.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yup. After they THINK they have beaten us, I will lead them in here, and they will find out the truth and the real fun will begin!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kenta was successfully reunited with MarineAndramon, who was extremely happy to see his old partner. Now they were at the doorway to where Calumon said SkullBarukimon would be on the other side.

"Whats the plan?" Takato asked.

Henry laughed. "I thought you were the gogglehead.

"I am! But we decide things as a team!"

Ryo smiled. "That's smart thinking Takato. Well according to the card I have in my deck of him, He's an un-dead creature. I'm really not sure what would work... Let's just have all the Digimon that are here now Digivolve as far as they can, and hopefully we can stop him!"

"Biomerge?" Rika asked.

"No." Renamon answered. "We can't do that until we are in real danger. We will just, for now, go to ultimate."

"Okay." Henry said. "Are we ready?"

They all nodded. And then they all Digivolved, ready to go into battle.

TBC

Hope everyone likes this...


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so this is a short, quick update. I'm doing nano, the 50,000 words in a month thing... got I got my word count good for the day, so I decided to do this. It's short... I'm not good with writing fight scenes. I apologize.

The next chapter is where everyone will either say "YOU ARE A GENIOUS!" or "WTF were you THINKING?"

Hopefully the first but, we'll see XD. Enjoy this short update

xXxXxXxXx

All the monster makers had called everyone's parent's and got them all together. Yamaki brought them all in, and set them down.

"I just wanted to let you know, that the plan is almost complete!"

"Did it work like you thought?" Someone asked.

"Yup!" Yamaki said. "There hasn't been any problems at all!"

"Good." Takato's Dad said with a smile. "Finally they will get what they deserve."

Jaynuu nodded. "It's about time too."

"I think this calls for a toast!" Yamaki said, holding up a glass. "To a great plan, thought of by Janyuu to finally give those tamers what they deserve!"

They all cheered, and started celebrating.

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

All the Digimon had Digivolved to champions except the ones who already were. They walked in the room and saw their enemy, smiling.

"I see you made it here." SkullBarukimon said. "But these will be the last steps you take."

"We're not scared of you!" Takato said.

"Yeah, we're going to defeat you!" Guilmon added.

SkullBarukimon snorted. "Whatever. GRAVE HORN ATTACK!"

Growlmon dodged. "PYROBLASTER!"

"BUNNY BLAST" Gargomon joined the battle.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!"

"KAHUNA WAVES!"

"DESELATION CLAW!"

Skullbarukimon somehow managed to dodge every single one of those. He laughed.

"You guy's don't stand a chance."

Takato looked down sad. "I wish we had a blue card!"

Just then, he felt something in his pocket. "What's this?" He pulled it out, and it was in fact a blue card. His eyes went wide. "What?"

"A blue card?" Henry said happily. "Swipe it, swipe it!"

He swiped it, and Growlmon digivolved into WarGrowlmon. Once in there, he started attacking as best he could. Meanwhile, the other Tamers were wishing for Blue cards, but somehow none of them got them.

They all put a hand on Takato's sholders.

"We can pull support, but you're the only one who has a real chance Takato! You can do this!"

He nodded, and with the strength of his friends, he shouted, "Attack Wargrowlmon!"

"ATTOMIC BLASTER!"

SkullBarukimon tried to dodge, but was hit, and fell over. "NOOO!"

Everyone else was cheering, but Henry frowned. "That was too easy."

"No way!" Kazu said. "Chummily totally kicked his ass!"

But then SkullBarukimon laughed. "You really thought you could defeat me?"

They all turned and looked, he was standing up, and not looking very hurt.

"I've got you where I want you!"

Takato looked scared, everyone else was trying again for a blue card. But then he started going for the door.

"Follow me in here... This is where the fun will start, Hahaha!"

Everyone gulped.

"We should run the other way!" Kent said. "It has to be a trap!"

"I'm sure it is." Henry said. "But still, what else can we do? We have to fight!"

"Takato nodded. "Absolutely. We have to go!"

So they marched in the next room, and when they got there, they were stunned. They looked all around. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Guys... are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Takato asked?

"Yeah..." Henry said. "But I don't... get it..."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Okay moment of truth... you guys will either think im a genius or laaame! Tell me what you think!

The Tamers looked all around the room they were in. They were expecting to see another dark room where they would be fighting. But what they saw...

The room inside was like a banquet hall, with several long tables full of food. Sitting at other tables, and standing around were Jijimon, Babamon, The Gekomon, some Jagamon, MetalKoramon, several of the Chuchidarumon, Clockmon, Hagurumon, Doggymon, Knightmon, Lopmon, and many other Digimon. They all seemed to be minding their own business.

The Tamers were confused, but Takato stood up, fist in the air. "Does he have control of all of you? We will free you all!"

They all looked up at them and smiled.

Jijimon jumped up from his chair. "Look who it is! It's BlackWarKazuMon!"

"Don't forget MegaMightyKentaMon!" Babamon said jumping up, and they both rushed over to them. The Tamers struck a fighting pose.

Babamon smacked Jijimon across the head. "See what you did? You scared them! That's what you get for charging over there when they don't know what's going on!"

Jijimon put his hands on his hips. "Listen woman, we haven't fought in a while maybe its about time." They said, getting their sticks out, but Kazu spoke up.

"Don't start fighting again! … What do you mean we don't know what's going on?"

Everyone in the room, who had been watching all this, started smiling. Takato thought that meant they were all about to attack.

"WarGrowlmon! Attack!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't do that." He said. Then he de-digivolved back to Guilmon

Takato blinked. "What's... going on?" He said, starting to freak out, and all the other Digimon de-digivolved as well, except MarineAngemon.

"Terriermon?" Henry asked. "Are you all under his control?"

"Yeah right." Terriermon said, "Like anyone could control me!"

Renamon stepped in front of them. "The truth is, none of us were ever under anyone's control."

Takato blinked. "What?"

And then Impmon came from another room. "It's like this." He said. "We were all so grateful for saving our world from the D-Reaper, that we wanted to say thank you."

"But then it became more than that." Guilmon said, looking at Takato and the rest of the tamers. "So we came up with this idea..."

"Ha, YOU thought it up?" Terriermon interjected.

"I said WE." Guilmon replied. "WE came up with this idea."

Guilmon put an arm around Takato and explained.

"When we were together in the real world, you explained to me a lot about the real world. Not only that but about how life works for a child to an adult. You explained that once you graduate high school you don't have time for fun and playing."

Terriermon cleared his thought, arms crossed. "Quit taking the credit, me and Renamon were the ones who came up with the plan!"

Renamon sighed. "Actually I thought we agreed no one was taking credit."

Terriermon crossed his arms and sat down, miffed. Then Guilmon continued.

"The monster makers contacted us about you returning here, and we were all really happy. But then, we just decided, wouldn't it be awesome to give you guy's one last adventure? One last exciting journey before you become boring adults."

Takato had tears in his eyes. So did Henry and Kenta, the rest resisting the urge as much as possible, not wanting to betray their tough exterior. But they were all very moved. Takato hugged Guilmon tightly. "So... you mean... all this was for us? You planned all this out for us?"

Guilmon nodded. "I wanted my Takatomon to have one last amazing time with me and our friends. How was the adventure?"

Takato was practicly bawling now. "It was wonderful. We had no idea, right guys?"

Takato turned around to look at Henry, who just kind of smiled back at him. Takato blinked.

"Henry? Did you know?"

Henry shook his head. "I didn't KNOW know, But I had my suspicions at times, like when they didn't want to Biomerge."

Takato nodded. "You are pretty smart."

Henry looked at the others. "None of you guys had any idea either?"

"Well... I kind of did." They all looked over surprised to see Kenta of all people speaking up, saying he knew.

"What?" Kazu said. "How...?"

"Yeah really." Rika said. "Not to be mean, but your like the dumbest guy I've ever met."

Ryo smirked. "I don't know what your talking about pumpkin, that wasn't mean at all!"

Rika rolled his eyes. Henry cleared his throught. "Anyway, Kenta, what made you think it was a set up?"

"It was just really weird." Kenta said, "Being held prisoner and being brought food and drinks. Just didn't seem right. And then when you found that button saying 'remove glass from prisoners'. It was almost like a sign saying 'This is how you get free', you know?"

Henry nodded. "I see."

Guilmon lowered his head. "I guess we failed then."

"What?" Takato asked. "Why would you say that?"

"We wanted it to seem real. We wanted you to think you had a real adventure."

"But you fooled me!" Takato said. "And everyone else too! Henry and Kenta only had a hunch."

Guilmon nodded. "I guess you are right. Anyway, everyone is extremely anxious to talk to you guys, let's get the party started!"

The Tamers all ran happily through the room, to get food, and start talking to Digimon, but Henry stayed back with Terriermon.

"Terriermon..." Henry said, looking in his eyes. "Did you guys really come up with this?"

Terriermon got a weird look on his face and turned around to the party. "Of course we did, now are you going to party? Lets gooo!" And Terriermon ran away.

Henry smiled to himself and whispered, "Thank you Dad."

And with that he set out to join the other Tamers.

TBC.

Thats the end of the epic part of the story, the last few chapters will be the tamers catching up, saying goodbye, and wrapping up story lines. Tell me what you think!


	16. Goodbye

Heres the end, I hope everyone likes it! Shout out to my friend Yoshi's Sidekick who kept telling me to finish! And also happy birthday to them!

Goodbye

The Tamers spent an exciting week or so in the Digital World, visiting places they were before, like Knightmon's castle, the Gekomon's place, the giant clock Rika and the guys were in, and the Village of discarded data. But as they realized they only had one night left in the Digital World, they had saved the best for last. Only three of them knew the awesomeness of staying with Jijimon and Babamon, but they were all ready to share that experience with the rest of the Tamers.

"I'm telling you guys!" Kazu said, "This was a great experience!"

Rika nodded. "All things considered, that we were lost and kind of scared, it probably was the greatest night we had there."

"They certainly seem like awesome Digimon." Takato said.

Kenta smiled. "Yeah, wait till you taste their cooking!"

Guilmon's ears perked up. "Food?"

Takato laughed, hugging Guilmon. "Haha, you never change, boy. Of course there will be food!"

"And GREAT food at that!" Kazu said. "They also have a built in sauna!"

"This sounds like an awesome place!" Henry said.

"Yeah." Ryo said in agreement. "and it would be awesome to relax in a sauna for a while."

The finally got to the entrance. Ryo got a weird look on his face. "Guys? I thought you said this place was huge? This is a tiny opening!"

"Yeah, it does appear small," Kazu explained, "But there's just a small room there, and then it leads to a huuuge place underground!"

Henry was looking around. "What happened here? There's all kinds of things laying around, a refrigerator... a tire... what's going on?"

"Momentai!" Terriermon said. "The digital world has very strong winds in some places, I'm sure that's all this was!"

Renamon nodded. "That's how we got in there to start with, the wind blew us in."

Kazu turned around and looked in the distance. "Hey look Kenta! That's where we had our first kiss!"

Kenta blushed. "I wouldn't call that a kiss."

"What happened?" Takato asked.

"Well..." Kazu said with a smirk. "Rika kicked my ass. Litterally. We were passed out, she kicked me, I went flying, and there was lip contact."

Takato giggled. "Love at first kiss?"

"Nah." Kazu said. "It still took a while."

They went in and had the most amazing last night. An amazing feast with wonderful bread that Guilmon loooved, a turky and many other delicious items.

Afterwords, everyone but Rika took a steam bath, and Jijimon reminded Kenta and Kazu's song.

"Gettin all prunie..."

Kazu laughed and continued. "Like a Raaaaaaiiisin in Juuuney!"

Kenta and Kazu both sang. "SOAKING IN THE BATH! SOAAAAAKING IN THE... BAAAAATH!"

Kenta and Kazu loved reliving that memory, it was a great time in their life.

After that they all went to sleep in huge beds.

The next day, they knew they only had a few hours until they had to leave, and so they all agreed to go off in separate directions so they could say goodbye to their partners.

Takato walked off with Guilmon, and talked to him.

"Hey boy." He said sadly. "I'm sure gonna miss you."

But Guilmon smiled. "Why are you sad? We were reunited like you promised! We had another adventure, and I know there Isn't a whole lot of chances you will have to come back and see me in the future, but I know you will if you can. And if not... I'll know that It's not because, you don't care... you just... have other obligations. And we have a good life here. Me and Terriermon especially will always be friends. Renamon and the others... it comes and goes, but I'll always have Terriermon."

Takato couldn't help but cry, for multiple reasons. He was so sad at the chance of never seeing him again. But at the same time, he thought of the first day he met Guilmon, how much he was like a baby, and how he slowly started to grow, and before long, he was so smart, and here he was now talking so maturely and level-headed. Takato smiled and hugged his friend.

"I love you Guilmon. Never forget that, boy. And never forget how proud I am of you."

Guilmon hugged him back. "I love you too Takatomon, never forget that I am so happy to have known you, and that I'll never forget you."

And with that, they just kept hugging, and talking some about memories.

"Remember when we went to camp?" Takato asked. "I think that's my favorite memory of our time together."

"Yeah." Guilmon agreed. "All your classmates were offering me food!"

Takato chuckled. "Again, nothing changes."

After a while of reminiscing, it was time to meet at the point where the new arc would bring them home.

Kenta held MarineAngimon in his hands smiling, trying not to cry. "Thank you for letting me be your Tamer."

MarineAngemon just nodded.

Kazu wasn't crying, on the outside at least, but he was on the brink of it.

"Guardramon, we had some good times right?"

"Yeah, we did! Saving the Gekomon, helping fight the D-reaper..."

Kazu nodded. "So... Thank you."

"Thank you too, Kazu."

Ryo was walking up closer with Monodramon. It was hard to believe he digivolved into Cyberdramon, because this thing was crying hard about not seeing his tamer again. Ryo, like Kazu refused to cry, and just put his arm around him and told him how much he meant to him.

Rika smiled at Renamon. "I dunno where I'd be without you."

Renamon nodded. "It's true I helped you grow up, but, If it weren't for you, the whole Digital world wouldn't be here, so thank you for that."

The arc finally showed up, and all except the last two Tamers got right on.

Henry walked with Terriermon in his arms.

"Thank you, for everything. Besides saving both worlds... you helped me see that there are some things worth fighting for. Thank you."

"Momentai!" Terriermon replied. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

Henry was crying a little. "Thank you Terriermon. I'm gonna miss you."

Terriermon smiled. "And I'll miss you too. But I'll be okay. And maybe you can visit someday."

Henry nodded, and then he said goodbye, and got in the arc.

Takato stood hugging Guilmon, not wanting to let go. He couldn't help thinking of all their times together. The fun times, like swimming in the lake at camp, the not so fun times like him disappearing into that data field, and the ones that were somewhere in the middle like them painting Guilmon camo colors. It was for a serious reason but in the process Terriermon spilled a can of paint all over. It turned funny.

"I'm gonna miss you, boy."

Guilmon looked at Takato, and tried to dry his eyes. "Your eyes are leaking Takatomon."

Takato smiled, remembering that was what happened the second day he had him. He sighed.

"I love you boy."

Guilmon nodded. "I love you too. But you better get going."

"One last thing." Takato opened his backpack and pulled out a Guilmon shaped cookie cutter. "Now Babamon can make you Guilmon Bread whenever you want!"

Guilmon hugged him one last time. "Thank you, Takatomon."

And with that, Takato boarded the arc, and started the journey home.

The couples hugged each other, to comfort each other through saying goodbye. As Takato and Henry hugged, Takato thought about all the fun memories, and how grateful he was for one last adventure. Suddenly a song came to mind, and out of nowhere, he started singing.

_Let it go._

_Let it roll right off your shoulders_

_Don't you know?_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in._

_Let your clarity define you in the end..._

_we will only just remember how it feels._

_All life is made_

_of these small hours_

_these little wonders_

_these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_but these small hours_

_these small hours, still remain._

Henry smiled, Knowing this song, decided to sing the next part, as he looked in Takato's eyes, holding his hands.

_Let it slide_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_let it shine_

_till you feel it all around you_

_and I don't mind, _

_if it's me you need to turn to_

_we'll get by_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_All life is made_

_of these small hours_

_these little wonders_

_these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_but these small hours_

_these small hours, still remain._

Takato and Henry sang the rest together, hugging eachother, and the rest thinking about how lucky they were to have that experience.

_All of my regrets will wash away somehow_

_but I cannot forget, the way I feel right now..._

_In these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Yeah these twists and turns of fate!_

_Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours, still remain_

_Yeah..._

_Well they still remain_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate!_

_Time falls away, but these small hours..._

_These Little Wonders, Still Remain._

And with that, Takato and Henry kissed, and everyone could tell they were going to be together forever, and the rest of the tamers were happy as well, and they all were, forever after.

The End.

Hope that was worth the wait.


End file.
